Already Over
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: I'd give it all to you, letting go of me, reaching as I fall... SLASH HP/DM RATED FOR STRONG CONTENT AND SEXUAL THEMES


A/N: Ok, well, I have got to say that this is the _longest_ one shot I have ever written in my life. But that's ok. So anyways, this is written to the song Already Over by Red. I had initially intended for it to be to Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin, but I think it fit better with Red, so... Maybe you could listen to the two songs, read the fic and leave me a review letting me know which song you think fits better and then I can change it...? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

**Title: Already Over  
**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Warnings: Rated for some strong content, and sexual themes. SLASH as well.**

**Summary: I'd give it all to you, letting go of me, I'm reaching as I fall...  
**

* * *

It was always the same, every night. The only variation: the meeting place. But whether it was Gryffindor Tower, the Slytherin boys' dorm, or the prefects' bath, it was always the same. Hot. Needy. Desperate.

Tonight was no different as he made his way down the long dungeon corridor under the invisibility cloak, and upon reaching a stretch of bare stone wall he pulled it off. Immediately he was slammed up against the cold hard wall as pale hands tangled themselves in his dark hair and hungry, desperate lips assaulted his, giving him no time to catch his breath after his rought clash with the wall.

Nonetheless, he respnded just as desperatel, his lips moving against his attacker's, matching the rough, almost savage pace set by the one pinning him to the wall.

Eyes shut tight, his hands moved to grasp at strong shoulders, losing himself in the kiss, as he tried to forget. Forget how easy it was to ignore what's right, and just give in.

_You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly _

Finally, his attacker pulled back, and panting, Harry opened his eyes to look into those of the one before him.

Silver eyes glittered like diamonds in the glos from the torches lighting the corridor as they bore into him, gazing seemingly, right into his very soul.

A pale, slender hand reached out and brushed a strand of black hair away from Harry's forehead, and he allowed his own emerald eyes to drift closed, as he felt the tightening in his chest as his barriers shattered with the gentleness of the gesture, and a single tear escaped from one of his lidded eyes and slid down his cheek.

"Hey," the voice was supprisingly soft after the violent assault on Harry's mouth just moments before. "Hey, look at me," it commanded gently, and as he felt the hand on his cheek brushing away the tear, he reluctantly opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm alright," was his hoarse reply, as he fought to regain control of himself, but his voice's broken quality stole any truth from his words, and despite his struggle with his emotions, he felt himself begin to tremble. A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"It's gonna be alright," but looking up into those silver eyes, as much as he wanted to believe the words, he know that it would never be okay.

It still amazed him how one small act of carelessness, such as forgetting to lock the door to the boys toilets could send their world crasing down so violently around them.

Neither of them had heard the door creak open, too lost in each other to notice. Harry, back pressed against the tiled wall, his legs wrapped around the slim waist as his partner pounded into him had been quite oblivious, but Dean Thomas' shocked yell had been impossible to miss.

Harry could still feel the sheer terror that had gripped him and the way his heart had stopped dead as his whole body froze in fear upon realizing that they had been caught.

It hadn't even taken a day before the whole of Hogwarts more or less, had heard how the famous Harry Potter and his supposed "rival" were, undeniably, fucking each other. The confrontation with Ron and Hermione had been the worst.

The way they had looked at him as they had sat by the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room still made him sick with shame. The horror, the shock, and the utter disgust has cut through his heart like a knife as he had stared into the eyes of his best friends.

"Malfoy," Ron had croaked. "Draco, bloody, MALFOY?!"

"Ron-" Harry had tried, but it was no use.

"What the bloody FUCK is wrong with you?!" Ron's voice had risen to a shout by now, and he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"I..." But Harry hadn't known what to say, and he looked to Hermione for some form of help or comfort, but she had refused even to meet his gaze.

"I can't believe you would let that slimy git fuck you like... like you were his little bitch or something!" Ron's words had stung worse than anything, and with rage coursing through him to mask the hurt, Harry had jumped to his feet, eyes blazing.

"Fuck you, Ron. I'm NOT his bitch. I... I love him!" Ron looked as though Harry had slapped him, and when he finally got over his shock, his voice had been hard and cold as ice as he spat, "That's sick, Harry."

But he wouldn't think of that. Not now, not tonight. Tonight, if only for a little while, he would forget.

_I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now_

Leaning in, he brought his lipps right to Draco's ear and he whispered, "Please... I need you." He felt a shiver pass through the other male's body, and then those hungry lips were back on his, and Harry kissed him back, roughly.

He gasped as Draco's lips broke away from his to travel along his jaw and down to his neck where he proceeded to suck and bite at the delicate flesh. Harry let out a soft moan as his body began to respond and he pulled the blond's mouch back to his in another fevered kiss.

Harry felt the boy's hands move to grasp the backs of his thighs and gasped again as he was suddenly lifted right off his feet. He wrapped his legs around Draco's hips and continued to ravish his mouth.

Somehow through their frenzied kissing, the Slytherin boy managed to gasp out, "Rat spine!" and the wall pressing against Harry's back vanished suddenly, sending the two tumbling into the Slytherin common room.

_My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly_

Harry felt himself hit the green silk comforter, Draco on top of him, once again nipping and sucking on Harry's neck. Harry knew he would have marks in the morning, but at the moment, he quite frankly didn't care.

Reaching for the wand on his bedside table, Draco gave it a flick and the silver hangings around the bed swished shut and with a muttered, _"Silencio"_ looked down into Harry's eyes. Harry gazed back up at him, and again he felt his chest tighten with guilt, and he had to look away.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Harry, what's wrong?" His voice was concerned.

"...This." Harry answered at last. "Us... this whole thing... it's wrong." He looked back into Draco's face sadly.

"I know," Draco whispered back, his eyes losing some of their sparkle and darkening in saddness. "I know, but then why does it feel so right?" Harry gazed into his lover's sad eyes, but couldn't give him an answer. Instead he pulled the blond down into a gentle kiss.

Harry gave a shiver and moaned softly into the kiss as he felt Draco's finger move beneath his shirt to trace samll circles agains his sides, chest, stomach, and anywhere else he could reach.

It didn't take long before Draco was pulling off the raven haired boy's shirt, following quickly with his own.

Harry raked his eyes over the blond's naked torso and chest and he reached out to run his hands down his lover's sides, illicting a shiver from him. "Harry..." he breathed softly. Then he was lowering himself down onto the one beneathe him, and as skin touched skin they both gasped at the sensation. Reaching up, Harry grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and pulled him down to crash their lips together. He moaned as he felt his lover's tongue snake along his bottom lip and he willingly granted it access.

After a brief battle for dominance, they broke apart, gasping and panting. "Oh, Harry," Draco moaned, and Harry could feel Draco's hardness against him and cried out as the young male suddenly thrust agains him, groaning out his own pleasure as well.

He then began to lick and suck his way down across Harry's chest, moving slowly downwards, until Harry felt the Slytherin's tongue teasing along the waistband of his pajama pants. The silver eyes moved up to look at him slowly, asking for permission. Harry could only nod, shivering in anticipation. His pants were then quickly pulled off along with his boxers, and Draco kicked off his own pants as well, and then, keeping his gaze trained on Harry's face, he slowly took him into his mouth and Harry threw his head back and felt himself cry out.

"Oh merlin, DRACO!"

Gasping, hands clawing at the bedsheets, Harry thrust himself up into Draco's mouth. "Dracooo," he moaned. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer at this rate he managed to pant out, "I- I need- now. Please!" Draco removed his mouth from Harry's length and placing his hands on either side of Harry's head, he gazed down at the Gryffindor sprawled out beneath him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, and giving himself a few quick strokes he leaned in to engage Harry in gentle kiss as he slowly and gently slid into him.

_I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now _

Harry and Draco both threw their heads back and moaned simutaneously. "Oh god..." Harry groaned. Draco looked down at him and rested his forehead against his lover's, holding still for a moment to allow Harry to adjust to him.

Harry's green emerald's gazed lovingly into Draco's stormy silver orbs, and slowly, the blond began to thrust.

He moved slow at first, but soon Harry was withering on the bed, crying out and begging him to go harder and faster, which Draco was only too happy to do, and soon both boys were screaming, and moaning the other's names, leaning in to share fevered kisses, or nip and bite at eachother's necks and chests.

And then, Harry heard himself screaming out, "Draco! I'm gonna... Ahh!!" and Harry felt his release shoot out covering their stomachs and within seconds he felt Draco spill himself inside of him as he collapsed on top of Harry.

_You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for  
It's already over now_

_I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now _

They lay there for a moment, Draco sprawled out on top of him, gasping and panting for breath. Finally, Draco slid out of him, and rolled over to lay next to him. Sighing contentedly, Harry curled into Draco's side and felt his lover's arms snake around him. Harry layed his head on Draco's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of the blond's heart, as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

How could they think this was wrong? Harry wondered. Nothing could possibly feel more right.

He was beginning to drift off when he felt Draco place a soft kiss to the top of his head as he whispered ever so softly, "I love you Harry Potter, and I don't care what anyone else has to say about it."

_Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over now  
It's already over now  
I know it's already over, already over now_

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this was my first attempt at anything even remotely slashy, so if it's not really great... Yeah. Constructive critisism is as always, welcome.


End file.
